Naruto revised?
by Kuku Klock
Summary: Like it says, squad 7 has and extra team mate, and she's Kakashi's daughter. I wonder what will happen in the time they are together? And what secrets does she have?
1. The team and a mission

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

'_**beast or inner self talking thoughts**_'

:. Animal talking.:

I want to think everyone who supported me while I was writing this fic. And If you have any ideas, just let me know.

"Alright. I won Ino." Sakura said.

"No way! I was so here by a second faster." Ino said.

"Come on Narkita." Sakura called.

"Coming!" Narkita said while running.

"You made us late. Again." Ino said.

"Sorry." She said while walking in the room. Then they walked over to Sasuke.

Narkita sat by Kiba instead. Girls were again fighting over Sasuke.

'_This is getting annoying_.' Narkita thought as their fighting started to hurt her ears. She got up from her seat and jumped over by the girls.

"Why do ya'll always fight over him?!" Narkita asked. They stopped.

"All your fighting is like a pebble being thrown into an ocean. He doesn't care! Yeesh!" Narkita said. She jumped in the seat in front of Sasuke and glared at him.

"Listen, Boy. I don't need nor do I want your help. Narkita jacked him up by the collar.

"I'm not a boy." She said.

"Prove it." Sasuke said.

"You know I liked you better when you were younger." Narkita said.

"Sakura, please tell Sasuke I'm a girl." Narkita said.

"Alright everyone settle and sit down." Iruka said.

Everyone did so.

"Alright all of you will be in a three man squad. However, team 7 will have four. so let me read that now. Sakura Haruno...Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka paused.

" Yeah!" Naruto said with his hands in the air.

" I'm dog meat." Sakura said with her haed on the table.

" Sasuke Uchiha..." He paused again.

" Yes!" Sakura said with her hands in the air.

'_**Cha!**_' Inner Sakura said.

"I'm dead meat." Naruto said with his head down.

"And Narkita... Ahsiyuni. Is it okay if I use that one?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah. I'm straight." Narkita said. The bell rung and he dismissed the first seven teams. After about thirty minutes. Narkita was late getting to her class.

'_I'm so going to be dead_.' She thought as she saw a teacher heading for the same classroom door. A chalkboard eraser fell on the teacher's head then Narkita's head.

"That's what you two get for being late." Naruto and Sakura said while laughing. Narkita walked to Naruto and did the F-U on him. She slammed him so hard into the ground that he screamed like a girl.

'_Ouch. I know that move hurts_.' Kakashi thought. Everyone helped Naruto outside on the balcony.

"Why don't you all introduce yourselves?" Kakashi asked.

"Can't you go first Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My liking are...no you shouldn't know that. My hates are...you shouldn't know that either..."My hobbies are reading books, and training..."My dream is...You definey shouldn't know that." Kakashi said.

'_The only thing we learned about him was his name and what he likes to do_.' Narkita thought.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like eating ramen. I hate show offs. My hobbies are tasting and comparing different kinds of ramen. My dream is to become Hokage that way everyone will listen and respect me. Believe it!" Naruto said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like.. I mean the person that I like is aaahh! My hobbies are arranging flowers. My dream is to aaahh! I hate Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto hung his head.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have no likes, hates, hobbies, or dreams, but I will make it real: I will restore my clan and destroy a certain some one." Sasuke said.

"My name is Narkita Ahsiyuni. I like meeting new additions to my family. I hate perverts. My hobbies are reading, playing with my pets, training, and running away from my uncle. My dream is to find my father." Narkita said.

Then Kakashi was saying how they had to do another test and not to eat breakfast the next morning. Everyone went home and went to sleep. After a night's rest everyone to the meeting place. Narkita and Kakashi were late.

"Sorry." They said.

"You four need to get one of these three bells from me by noon. If you don't. Not only do you fail, have to go back to the academy, and not eat lunch, but also you get trampled by everyone and get hit by what ever they want. So come at me with the intent to kill. Begin" Kakashi said. Everyone jumped off and hid. Naruto attacked, stupidly.

"Inu, mi, tatsu, Inu, mi, inu. Earth style: Head hunter jutsu." Narkita said while hiding into the ground. When she was under Kakashi, she did the transparency jutsu and got one of the bells.

"I'm done." Narkita called from a distance. She held up the bell.

"Take a rest, you pass." Kakashi said.

'_Narkita's fast!_' Sakura thought. After about three hours, the bell rung. Kakashi tied Naruto up to a tree.

'_Idiot_.' Narkita thought.

"Narkita, give me that bell." Kakashi said. She threw it to him.

"You see Naruto, strategy. She had everything planned out from the beginning. Sakura, you let your love of Sasuke get in the way. And Sasuke. You thought that Naruto, Sakura, and Narkita were so far beneath you. You didn't even feel the need to help them." Kakashi said.

Sasuke charged for Kakashi. Narkita threw a rope and caught Sasuke's foot and dragged him back.

"Sasuke. Calm down. Listen I know from experience, that all of us get on each other's nerves, but if _**we**_ had used that anger on Kakashi-sensei, all of us would have gotten the bell. We could have made a plan. Naruto's Shadow clone jutsu, combined with Sakura's genjutsu, combined with mine and your speed, we could have taken him out one, two, three." Narkita said.

'_I hate it when she's right like this_.' Sasuke thought as she let go of his foot, and helped him up.

"I'm going to give you all another chance but first, I'm going to go eat lunch. Don't feed Naruto." Kakashi said before walking off.

Narkita's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello, foolish little sister." Her brother said.

"Damyo! I'm going to kill you! Always raiding through my room. And then you have the nerve to challenge me! I don't care if you're older, stronger, and faster than me! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Narkita yelled.

"Calm down." Sakura said.

"Bye Damyo." Narkita said before hanging up the phone.

"Here Naruto." Sakura said while handing Naruto her tray.

She fed him some and black clouds appeared.

"Didn't I tell you not to feed Naruto?!" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi-sensei, we had to. Went you had given us another chance, Naruto would have passed out and we would have failed again." Sakura said.

"Besides, He has that something that makes us a strong team. So if Naruto goes down, then so do we." Narkita and Sasuke said.

"You pass." Kakashi said.

"What?!" Sakura and Naruto asked.

"You pass." He repeated.

"We passed by disobeying him. If we had obeyed him and let Naruto starve, we would have failed. Go figure, my brother was in one of those teams. And my mom knew Kakashi-sensei." Narkita said.

"Good and Correct. Your mother and I were on the same team. She was captain of the ANBU black Ops when she was five years old." Kakashi said.

"Whoa!" Naruto said.

"Lord Hokage held you back though." Kakashi said to Narkita.

'_Narkita. I know you still desire power. Come to me. Or let the marks take you over. It's your choice_.' Orochimaru said.

'_The answer is still no. Orochimaru, you come any where near my teammates and you're dead_.' Narkita said.

'_Suit yourself_.' Orochimaru said.

Then her cell phone rang again.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Narkita! They're here!" Storm said.

"Who's there?" Narkita asked.

"Itachi and your brother. Damyo! What are you going to do with that kunai?! AHH!" She screamed.

Silence.

"Strom?! Strom?! Strom, are you okay?!?!" Narkita asked.

No answer.

'_He...they really did kill her_.' Narkita thought, before they started to walk off.

They went to the room Lord Hokage was in. When he was explaining the mission ranks, everyone was listening to Naruto talk about Ramen.

"Hey! Were you five even listening?!" Lord Hokage asked.

"Sorry." Kakashi said.

'_Mind transfer jutsu_. 'Orochimaru said.

"I was listening. Sarutobi-sensei." Orochimaru said from Narkita's body.

"What the?" Lord Hokage asked.

"I thought you would at least know one of your old student's voice." Orochimaru said.

'_Ummm...He learned the Mind transfer jutsu from a distance_. 'Lord Hokage thought.

Narkita regained control of her body.

'_Uncle Orochimaru. What did you do now? _'Narkita thought.

"Alright Naruto. I'll give you all a C-ranked mission." Lord Hokage said. A man walked in.

"So my life is in the hands of the one short one with the idiotic look?" The old man asked.

"Hey, who's the short one with the idiotic look?" Naruto asked.

Narkita, Sasuke, and Sakura moved closer to Naruto, showing that he was the short one.

"Why you!!!" Naruto said while trying to kill the old man. Narkita poked him in the side.

"Get ready to leave." Kakashi said. After about 30 minutes, they set off to the land of the waves.

"Narkita, must you bring that dog along?" Naruto whined.

"Yes, I have to bring her. Inumaru can't be alone for a day." Narkita said. After a few minutes, Inumaru jumped in a puddle.

"Inumaru, how my times do I have to tell you not to just go jumping in puddles?" Narkita asked while picking her up.

'Even though I don't get why there's a puddle when it hasn't rained for 2 weeks.' Narkita thought. Then some chains wrapped around Kakashi.

"Inu, ne, tatsu, uma, saru, Inu, mi, inu." Narkita said while doing the hand signs before the chains crushed Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura and Naruto yelled. One of the two people snuck up behind Naruto.

"Look out Naruto!" Narkita yelled while pushing him out the way. She got sliced on the arm.

"Inumaru. Attack." Narkita said while throwing her. Inumaru bit the man that gave Narkita her wound.

"What are you two looking at? Attack." Sasuke said while throwing some shuriken. Naruto and Sakura threw some Kunai. Kakashi popped out the ground and tied the attackers to a tree.

"Kakashi-sensei. Why didn't you help sooner? Narkita was badly hurt because of you." Sasuke said.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Afraid your girlfriend will get hurt?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up Naruto." Sakura said.

"Well, for one, I wouldn't have learned anything about who they were after." Kakashi said.

"The bridge builder." Narkita said.

"We need to get back to the village." Sakura said.

"Narkita, try not to move around so much. The claws had poison in them. And when you move you're just spreading the poison." Kakashi said.

Narkita took a kunai and drove it into her arm.

"Narkita?" Naruto asked.

"Guys, I don't want you to abort the mission because of my wound. Besides, I'm not going to run away from danger anymore." Narkita said.

"Narkita. That was cool how you took the poison out and all, but if you lose anymore blood you will die." Kakashi said.

That's when Narkita started to panic. She was running around panicking. Kakashi grabbed her and told her to calm down.

'_She's just like her mother. Tell her she's about to die, and she goes out of control_.' Kakashi sighed. He got some bandages and tied them around her arm.

'_Her arm is healing fast. I wonder_.' Kakashi thought.

"Hey, is it bad. That look on you face looks serious." Narkita said.

"It's fine. You'll live." Kakashi said.

After a few minutes, they started off again. Narkita would sometimes crack her arm into place. She was complaining that it felt like it was dislocated or something. Then they got in a boat. Inumaru started running around in the boat.

"Narkita, can't you do something about her? Ouch!" Kakashi asked as Inumaru ran into his chest.

"No. I've tried everything. Nothing seems to work." Narkita said.

Inumaru suddenly jumped into the water. She stayed above the water for about two minutes before she started to drown. Narkita stood up and dove into the water. She came back up and jumped back in the boat.

'Inu, Mi, I, Ushi, Tora, Tatsu.' Narkita thought. Then the water sprayed off them.

Inumaru curled up in Narkita's lap and went to sleep. Then Narkita started to sing a song.

'_Her voice is like an angle's_.' Sasuke thought.

'_Whoa! She can sing_.' Naruto thought while closing his eyes.

'_She can sing ten times better than I can. She's even got Sasuke nodding off._' Sakura thought.

'_That song. It sounds like..._' Kakashi thought.

"Narkita, stop singing." Kakashi said while her mouth.

She sent him a look that said, "Why?"

"That song you're singing is for death." Kakashi whispered in her ear.

Narkita leaned back so far that she fell in the water. She coughed and spit up blood until her arm started to hurt and she went under. She sunk to the bottom and lost it.

'_Relax. Clam down. Think_.' Narkita thought.

She put up the sign for snake, and swam to the boat. She jumped out the water and landed softly in the boat.

"You were under for about fifteen minutes. We thought you were drowned." Kakashi said.

Narkita slapped him hard across the face. She slapped him a few more times before she was on her knees crying into his chest.

'_She's exactly like her mother. All out one minute and the next she's crying like there's no tomorrow_.' Kakashi thought while patting her on the back.

'_Narkita's strong. Yet she chooses not to show it_.' Sasuke thought.

When the boat stopped everyone got out. They walked through another forest. Naruto threw a kunai and hit something. Kakashi picked up a bunny.

"I'm so sorry little bunny." Naruto said while petting it.

"Get down!" Narkita yelled as she pulled out two kunai.

She jumped up in the air and tried to stop a giant sword. It sliced her in two. A man jumped on the sword.

"Who the heck are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Zabuza." He said.

A strange looking shuriken hit him.

"Ow. Too bad for your teammate though. She wasn't as dumb as she looked." Zabuza said while jumping in the water.

'_I'm not dead_.' Narkita thought as Kakashi explained about the silent killing jutsu.

'_Ne. Shadow possession jutsu_.' Narkita thought.

Her shadow connected with Zabuza's. Narkita stepped out from the shadows with Zabuza following her.

"Narkita?" Sakura asked feeling confused.

"It was a shadow clone. I used the mist to look like blood." Narkita said.

'_She's even got her mother's tactics_.' Kakashi thought.

"Attack him now." Narkita said.

'_They'd better hurry. My clone can't hold it for much longer_.' Narkita thought.

When the attacks hit Zabuza, he turned into water. Zabuza got behind Narkita and put the sword to her neck.

"Give me the old man or the girl dies." Zabuza said.

"No. Go while you have the chance." Narkita said.

"Narkita." Sakura said.

"I'll be fine! Go! Kakashi-sensei, take them and go! I'll be okay! GO!" Narkita yelled.

"I won't leave you Narkita." Kakashi said.

"Inumaru! Take them away!" Narkita commanded.

:.No! I'm not going any where without you!.: Inumaru said.

'_I need to get them to go. I'll paralyze Zabuza. Byakugan!_' Narkita thought.

The real Narkita snuck up behind Zabuza and hit him in four charka points. Then she bit him in the neck.

"Go!" The Narkita clone said before disappearing.

Zabuza grabbed Narkita by the collar and threw her to the ground. She got up and ran to him, only to be thrown back. She got up breathing hard.

'_Mom, you had to go and die. You were good enough to become Hokage. Damyo, your S-ranked self had a Kekkai Genkai and killed mother with it. You two are so wrong!_' Narkita thought while crying blood. When she cleared her eyes they were blood red.

"And guess what Zabuza? I can take it out on you." Narkita said while running to him.

She latched onto his neck, but this time she let poison seep into his blood. He tore her off his neck and threw her to the ground again. Then he jumped on the water.

"Hidden mist jutsu." Zabuza said before the mist got thicker.

"Shadow cone jutsu soild." Narkita whispered. Clones appeared around the area.

"Manji Battle formation." Kakashi said.

They did so. After a few minutes, everyone's heart was racing. Sasuke and Narkita were getting scared to the core.

'_One shallow breath, one tiny movement of the eye is enough to draw his attack. It's suffercating... I can't take it anymore. I must_.' Narkita and Sasuke thought while raising a kunai to their chests.

"Sasuke. Narkita. Calm down. I'm not going to let him kill you. I will not allow my comrades to die. I will protect you, all of you with my life." Kakashi said.


	2. Whatz up?

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

'_**beast or inner self talking thoughts**_'

:. Animal talking.:

Hey it's me again And I'm baack. I hope you all like this chaper better. 

Narkita suddenly started looking for Inumaru.

'_Inumaru! Where are you? Inumaru?_'Narkita thought while looking around slightly looking around for her.

'_I'm inside you. I jumped inside you when you weren't looking_.' Inumaru said.

The words that Kakashi said kept replaying in her head.

'_I will protect you, all of you with my life. Kakashi sensei. Tora, Mi, Inu, Mi, Tora, Inu_.' Narkita thought.

Then Zabuza got in between the formation. Narkita did the transformation jutsu on herself and Tazuna. She pushed him back.

"Zabuza, you win. Take me and do whatever." Narkita said.

"Good." He said.

He grabbed her and held the sword to her neck. He cut her neck off. Kakashi looked at Zabuza before Tazuna changed back.

"If that's Tazuna. Then that means..." Sakura said not being able to finish.

"Narkita's really dead." Naruto said.

"THINK AGAIN!!!!" The Narkita clones said.

They pounded Zabuza into the ground. Then they all disapppeared, leaving only one.

"Hey yo Zabuza. You naive brat. Opps! My bad. You stupid, clumsy, unskilled, put back ninja." Narkita goaded.

"Why you!" Zabuza said while running to her. He got his Gullotine sword and swong at her.

A clash. A crack. A scream.

" I know one Kekkei Genkai I have." Narkita said as Zabuza's sword flew out of sight.

Zabuza punched her so hard that she flew back and hit the tree behind her. Then he hit Kakashi, knocking him out. At first glance, Narkita thought that Kakashi was dead. She didn't even think about checking.

"Zabuza, I won't, I will not allow you to live! I will kill you!" Narkita said while growing fangs, a tail, and claws.

She moved so fast that not even the sharingan couldn't see. She slashed at him, blood flew everywhere. She slashed him to a tree. She was going to kill him, but Kakashi stopped her. Someone came and got Zabuza.

"Narkita. I'm okay. Calm down." Kakashi said.

Narkita changed back and passed out.

'_She's so much like her mother. Always looking out for other's before herself_.' Kakashi thought.

Narkita woke up in a bed.

"Narkita, you're awake." Naruto said.

"Where's Sakura?" Narkita asked while looking around for her.

"She went to go powder her nose. What ever that means." Naruto said.

'_Idoit. Naruto you always find a way to make someone laugh_.' Narkita thought while laughing.

"Where's Inumaru?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi saw Narkita trying hard to move,so he helped her up to a sitting position. Sakura burst in the door.

" Narkita you're finally awake. I was so worried." Sakura said while hugging the heck out of her.

" You were out for 3 weeks." Naruto said.

' _It was almost four. I'm sure glad_.' Narkita thought.

"Where's Inumaru?" Sasuke asked again.

"She's alittle busy with something." Narkita answered.

Kakashi got up and gave Narkita some crutches.

"Come on." Kakashi said as they walked out the door and into a forest.

"Hey Kakashi sensei, why are we in a forest?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up Naruto. For once wait before you ask." Narkita said.

"Thank you Dikina---I mean Narkita. You're going to learn how to climb a tree, one more thing: No hands." Kakashi said.

"What's next?" Narkita asked from the top of a tree.

She jumped dowm from the tree and landed on her feet.

" Narkita, how?" Naruto asked.

"My brother." Narkita said.

After what felt like hours, Sakura was the only one that had got past 6 branchs.

"I got it!" Narkita said while snapping her fingers.

"Got what?" Kakashi asked.

"Shadow clone jutsu." Narkita whispered before three clones appeared and jumped on three different trees.

'_Transform clone number one_.' Narkita thought as she made it transform.

"Hey Sasuke. You'll never be able to beat me at your current level." the Itachi clone said.

' _I can beat you. Just you wait until I get up there_.' Sasuke thought while balling up his fist.

'Transform clones numbers two and three. Evil illusion: Death mirage jutsu.' Narkita thought as she pointed to Sakura and Naruto.

" Naruto, h-h-h-help...me." The Sakura clone said while coughing up blood.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried.

"Sa...ku..ra...he..lp..me." The Sasuke clone said while dropping down in the tree.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said while running to the tree.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked.

"Helping them." She said.

"I think I missed the part how." Kakashi said.

" You know for a jonin, you're pretty slow. Sasuke hates his brother and wants to kill him. Naruto loves Sakura. Sakura loves Sasuke, so I figure if I put their desires in front of them, they'll try harder." Narkita explained.

"Clever." Kakashi said as he saw great improvement in the others.

' _Time to work on my taijutsu_.' Narkita thought while running to a tree.

She broke it in half and kept at the trees.

' _Her taijutsu is as powerful as my own, maybe even stronger_.' Kakashi thought as Narkita kicked a thick tree and broke it with that one kick.

By the time it got dark, Sakura was tired and Naruto and that Sasuke would not give up. Not to mention Narkita's training.

" Alright time to go." Kakashi said while taking the crutches.

"Release." Narkita said while taking the jutsus off of everyone.

They walked in silence to Tazuna's house. When they got there, Narkita sat in a corner while Naruto and the others ate.

"Narkita is so stupid." Sakura said as they finished eating.

"Narkita is the smartest one of the group and keeps us going." Kakashi defended.

"Still she's slowing us down." Sakura said.

"Yeah. Plus she talks way too much." Naruto said.

"Agreed. We need her off the squad." Sasuke said.

Narkita,who had finished meitating, heard their little conversation. She opened the door quitely and slamed it on her way out.

"Nice going guys. Way to show team surport." Kakashi said while following Narkita out the door.

What he saw shocked him. He was almost too shocked to move. Narkita raised a kunai and was going to kill herself. He grabbed her arm and took the kunai away from her. He threw the kunai away and put two of her hands in one of his. With his free hand he tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him.

"Narkita listen. Sasuke and the others didn't mean what they said."

"Yes they did and you know it Kakashi. They meant it with all their hearts and soul. That's why I'm going to kill myself."

"Narkita, is killing yourself what your mother had wanted?" He asked as pain and fear for her squeezed at his heart.

Narkita was quite for a second. He just brought her mother like he knew she was still alive. He didn't know anything about her mother.

' _Nothing. You know nothing about my mother!_' Narkita thought crying.

" I touched a nerve didn't I? It hurts doesn't it?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi sensei. You're scaring me. What's going on?"

"Having someone die like that in front of you."

"NOO!KAKASHI SENSEI STOP! Please stop. Please." She begged before passing out.

Kakashi picked her up and carried her bridle style. His guilt was gnawing at him like a bug.

' _I think I went a little too far. But it was the only way to really distract her_.' Kakashi thought as he walked through Tazuna's doors.

He sat her down in a chair and sat by her. He looked over at Sasuke and the others and saw their death glares. They were looking at Kakashi with disappointment and looking at Narkita with hate in their eyes. They just hated Narkita for doing things like she did. Kakashi looked back at Narkita. She looked so peaceful when she slept, until a look of terror crossed her face. He figured she was having a nightmare, nothing too serious at first. After a while she started to move, as though she was running away form something.

" Narkita wake up." Kakashi said while shaking her.

" Kakashi sensei, never do what you did before again." Narkita whispered to him while opening sleep clouded eyes.

" I promise unless I really need to do it." Kakashi said.

" Narkita, you know we all hope you die." Sasuke said.

' _Sasuke we come from the same background. Both of us saw our parents die in front of us. And if it wasn't for me, you'd probaly be dead by now_.' Narkita thought.

" Yeah and I hope it's a slow painful death." Naruto said.

' _**You idoit boy, She possesses great power. Enough for you to become Hokage if she's on your side**_.' The nine tailed fox said.

Of course Naruto couldn't hear it because he hadn't tapped into the power. Narkita on the other hand, cound hear any demon's every thought. She'd learned how to do that when she was just three.

"Oh and Narkita, we never even liked you." Sakura said.

" Okay." Narkita replied cooly.

" Okay?" Naruto asked.

" Yup. But you three are going to need me, and I won't help." Narkita said while going back outside.

Narkita went outside to look at the moon. It was full and shineing brightly. She knew when she was younger she and her old friend used to go out on nights like this.

" Gaara." She said as she let the name escape her lips.

Gaara. Yes that was his name, and they'd grown so close to each other. Even though Gaara's father hated her. Gaara's brother and sister liked her though.

' _**Narkita. Where are you? Inumaru, answer me**_.' A familiar voice asked.

She wanted to see him again not talk. So she didn't answer instead she let her body move on its own. A very bad idea, because Orochimaru could control her body like that, and that's exactly what he did. He made her kill at the least 75 people, maybe more, before he made her body return to Tazuna's house. Kakashi was waiting on her like a father does when his little angle was out with some boy and arrived past the dead line time.

" Where have you been Narkita Coneo Ahsiyuni?" Kakashi asked.

"Outside." Narkita said.

" I've been waiting on you to come back ever since midnight. Do you know what time it is? Eight in the morning."

" Kakashi sensei, take a chill pill or something. Yeesh, you're acting like you're my father."

' That's because I am. I just don't have the nerve to tell you yet.'

" Any way, I do sleep on trees remember?"

" Guess I forgot."

" And I even made breakfast." She said while waking into the kitchen.

" Bacon, eggs, pancakes, and OJ. I'm impressed."

" Come on out you guys. I can see you."

" Feh, you couldn't see me even if I gave myself away." Naruto said as he, Sakura, and Sasuke came out.

" I'm not eating that." Sakura said.

" Neither am I." Sasuke said.

" Not me." Naruto said.

" Narkita was cooking for two hours. The least you can do is eat something." Kakashi said.

" Nope." They said.

" Sit." Narkita ordered.

" Who are we your dogs?" Sakura asked.

' _Let me sit down and not say anything_.' Kakashi thought while taking the farthest seat from Narkita.

Kakashi knew from experience that if Dikina cooked for someone for longer than one hour, they'd better eat it. The day he didn't eat, let's just say the food went down forcefully. A mistake they were sure to pay for.

"_**Sit down now**_." Narkita ordered a bit more forcefully.

' I'd better sit down.' Naruto thought while finding a seat.

' I'll sit down too.' Sakura thought while sitting down.

" Why?" The raven haired Uchiha asked.

" Well Sasuke. If you don't, _**I'll force it down your throat **_." Narkita clearified.

" I'll just take a seat then." Sasuke said while sitting down.

Narkita sat down and started eating. Where ever she saw anyone not eat or try to throw the food away, she growled their way and sent a knowing look. They smiled nervesly and started eating again.

' _Now if only I could get them to do that_.' Kakashi said before the door burst wide open


	3. Tests and old friends

Hey everyone.plz R&R or I won't write another chapter

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

'_**beast or inner self talking thoughts**_'

:. Animal talking.:

" There she is!" A woman said while pointing a finger at Narkita.

" Girl, you have been charged on murder. How do you respond to this?" A man asked.

" What are you talking about?" Narkita asked, unfazed.

" I just told you." He said.

" Narkita, what's going on?" Kakashi asked.

" I haven't the faintest idea what they're taking about." Narkita said while wiping her mouth.

" You killed 75 people and here's the evidence." He said while holding out a kunai.

" That could be anyone's kunai." Narkita said.

" It says 'Narkita Ahsiyuni'. And not to mention the blood that's on it." He said.

" Narkita. You didn't." Kakashi said.

" No. Why would I? How could I?" She said.

" The same way you did 6 years ago." He said.

" 6 years ago? Narkita what's going on?" Kakashi asked again.

" I don't know." Narkita said.

The man grabbed her from behind, and slamed her into the wall. He kept slaming her head into the wall until it bled. He released her and let her fall to the ground. He kicked her in the ribs and then the face. Narkita's eyes turned blood red and her nails grew into claws. She stopped the man mid kick and flipped him over. She grabbed the woman and threw her on the ground next to the man.

" Once again I did not kill any one. My sensei over there threw my kunai away from me last night. I had cut myself removing left over poison." Narkita said.

" You killed my children. And I'll kill you." The woman said while grabbing the kunai.

" Uma, Tora, Inu. Fire style: Fire ball jutsu." Narkita said while letting one go.

She burned the woman and the man. Everyone was looking at her with wide eyes. She turned to them and they jumped.

" Say Sasuke. Still think you can kill me?" Narkita asked.

" I uh...um." The raven haired Uchiha managed to say before Narkita changed back.

" That's what I thought." Narkita said while cleaning up the ashes.

" Narkita, you're a killing machine." Naruto said with wide eyes.

" And what? Just a second a go, you guys couldn't stand me." Narkita said while throwing the ashes away.

' _Yeah, but now I'm scared._' Naruto thought while backing away.

' _She thinks that she can beat me. She's just wasting her time_.' Sasuke thought.

" I'm going back to the village. Feel free not to follow me." Narkita said while walking out the door.

They waited about 30 minutes, but she didn't come back. Even Sasuke started to worry. For some reason, they wanted her to burst in the door laughing like it was a big act/joke. When she didn't, they started to search for her. However, they found her drying off. Tazuna's grandson was heading back to his house.

" I thought you were heading back." Sakura said in a smart tone of voice.

" I couldn't let a child drown." Narkita said while walking off.

" Narkita, wait." Sasuke said while grabbing her arm.

" Yes?"

" I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I wasn't thinking clearly."

" Well next time time think before you shoot your mouth off."

' _She's even hotter when she's mad_.'

" Sasuke, you're a little close to my face."

" So?"

" Sasuke! Ow! My arm!" Narkita yelled as he gripped it tighter.

" Sasuke. Let her go." Kakashi said while prying them apart.

" Hunh?" Sasuke asked, because he was zoned out.

" My arm." Narkita said before he let it go.

Kakashi grabbed Narkita and put her over his sholder. She headbutted him so many times in the head, she was almost bleeding.

" If you'd just relax, it would be a while lot easier on your head." Kakashi said.

" Well sorry. It's not everyday that I get picked up by a 6 foot tall man." Narkita said right back.

" And It's not everyday that I'm carrying a violent student that just so happens to be my former partner over my sholder." Kakashi said.

' _So then put me down all ready_.'

She suddenly felt a pain in her butt. She looked up at Kakashi and glared at him. Her eyes may have been angry,but a deeper look told you that he had hit a nerve when he said something about her mother. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it even though you couldn't tell.

" Hey Narkita!" Naruto said while waving his hand in her face.

" Shut up Naruto. Don't you hear that?" Narkita asked while standing up.

" Hear what?" The loud mouth blonde asked as Narkita threw a kunai in the air.

" Don't move outside two feets circumferance of two manji battle formations." Narkita said.

" Why?" Naruto asked.

" If you do step out of the circumferance, you will be shot at or possibly killed." Narkita said.

As if on cue, a bird flew past them and the kunai shot sinbon at it and it died.

" Anything else?" Sasuke asked.

" Zabuza and Haku are in front of us." Narkita said.

Zabuza and Haku heard her explaination, and tried not to move. Instead something as simple as a worm moved and the kuani shot at them. They jumped into the opening.

" Narkita, long time no see." Haku said.

" Indeed, how's life been to you?" Narkita asked.

" Good, as you can see my.. uh.. 'sensei' has been well to me." Haku said.

" Haku. What are you doing? Siding with the enemy?" Zabuza asked while moving.

" Zabuza!" Haku yelled while getting in front of him, and died.

' _Haku?_' Narkita thought as his body fell to the ground.

" Narkita, don't let it get to you." Kakashi said.

" Don't let it get to me? Don't let it get to me? He killed a lot of people and my childhood friend just died for him." Narkita said.

" She's losing it." Naruto whispered to Sakura who nodded.

" Raikage chakra. Inu, I, Ne, Tatsu, Hitsu ji, Oushi, Uma, U, Mi, Inu. Lightning style: lightning kunai scatter jutsu." Narkita said as the kunai glowed golden.

It scattered everywhere Zabuza went. It hit him once, twice, three times before he fell to the ground.

' _Her profile was in the bingo book also. Dikina Ahsiyuni, the mirror or reverseal ninja_.' Zabuza thought before his and Haku's bodies went into a fit of seisures.

They coughed up blood and their bodies stared to bloat. Kakashi realized that it was that jutsu.

"Heads up!" Kakashi yellled before everyone hid behind a tree.

" Kakashi sensei, why are we hiding behind trees?" Naruto asked.

3 minutes later, he got his answer. Haku's and Zabuza's bodies blew up. Blood and guts flew everywhere.

' _Good bye Haku_.' Narkita thought as they walked away.

" Whoa! that was soo cool! Narkita, you have got to teach me how to do that." Naruto said.

" Can you change your chakra types?"

" No."

" Than that's lesson one as soon as I get the chance."

They got in a boat and headed off to their village.

" I want another A-ranked mission." Naruto said with his hands in the air.

" Not for a while, I don't." Kakashi and Narkita said at the same time.

They rode in silence apart from the fact the Narkita was telling Naruto, softly might I add, how to change his chakra types. Each time he tired, he turned a different color. Like if he tried to change his chakra to water, he'd turn blue. Earth, dark purple. Wind, pale white. Lightning, yellow for some reason. Back to fire, red. When they made it to the village, Kakashi reported them in, and Lord Hokage told them to rest up for the Chuunin exams. Three days later, Kakashi called them and told them to meet up at a bridge. Narkita, who was not the person to heal then to something after, took a while to get up. When she did, she got dressed, got a scroll, and headed out the door. She opened the scroll and started reading. After she had reviewed, she rolled it back up, only to catch someone's lips. She blushed and backed away.

" Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I'm so sorry." Narkita apoloized over and over again.

" Next time, just watch were you're going."

'**_ Idoit. Don't you even reconize your one and only friend?_**' A familiar voice asked.

Narkita looked up and looked at the person. Red hair, jade green eyes, black marks around the eyes. Who did she know with those things? Her eyes lit up.

" Gaara! I'm soo happy to see you!" Narkita said while hugging him.

' _Why didn't my sand repel her? I certainly don't remember this girl. But I have the feeling I know her from some where_.' Gaara thought.

" Gaara, do you know this girl?" A boy Narkita knew as Kankuro asked.

Gaara gave him one of his many death glares. Kankuro flinched and backed away alittle. Temari studied Narkita's profile and snapped her fingers. Everyone looked in her direction.

" Isn't she the one who gave you your first kiss?" Temari asked.

Narkita looked a Gaara, who looked at her.

" Shut up Temari." Gaara said while prying Narkita off of him.

" Do you still have Puppy Love?" Narkita asked him.

" Puppy Love?" Gaara asked.

" Yeah. The brown stuffed puppy with a collor that said ' _I love you _'in a heart." Narkita explained.

' _**Idoit boy! That's Narkita! The one with the dog demon sealed inside her!**_' Shukaku yelled at Gaara, causing Gaara to hold his head.

Narkita saw this and put her hands on his head.

' _Shukaku please calm down. I don't want to see Gaara like that again_.' Narkita said to him.

At Narkita's touch, Shukaku's rant stopped and he calmed down. Gaara removed his hands from his head and looked at Narkita. For once, in six years, his eyes held concern in them. Two tears coursed slowly down Narkita's cheeks. He smirked. He did indeed remember her.

" I remember you, Narkita Ahsyiuni." Gaara said while wiping the tears off her face gently.

" This is how we met the first time. A kiss. And look now another kiss. Whoa! Naruto!" Narkita said as he jumped on her back and the smile on Gaara's lips faded.

" Kakashi sensei! Sasuke! Sakura! I found her!" the annoying blonde yelled.

" Hey. Narkita, why didn't you meet us at the bridge?" Sakura asked.

" I met up with my old friend Gaara." Narkita said.

" Hey panda freak. You're not from around here are you?" Sasuke asked.

" Why you--"

" Hey Gaara, the blonde is Naruto Uzumaki,he wants to become Hokage, and will put up a fight for his dream. The pink hair is Sakura Haruno, she pretty defensive about the forehead thing. The raven hair is Sasuke Uchiha, last of the Uchiha clan, he thinks he's better than everyone. The silver head is our sensei, Kakashi Hatake, aloof personality though. Everyone this is Gaara, my old friend, he hates to be called panda from everyone, but me. The blonde is his older sister Temari, she has a nice personality, and the hood dude, That's his older bro Kankuro, thinks without acting almost all the time." Narkita said before Gaara got a chance to hurt Sasuke.

"Come on you four. Nice to meet you all." Kakashi said while usering them to the academy.

They went in and took a seat at four different tables as instructed as everyone else. A man walked in and explained what they had to do on the first part. They couldn't get caught cheating on the test, if they got caught five times, the team would go. They had an hour and they begun. Narkita picked up her test.

' _Math questions? All this is simple_.' Narkita thought while doing her work.

Math questions, please! Narkita could do math questions on the Hokage level. She finished the nine questions in 15 minutes and turned her paper over. Since she was at the last row, she could pass notes the easiest. She sent a note to Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, and Kankuro. They all casted side glances at her. She nodded, singaling that they were the correct answers. Narkita saw Gaara using his third eye, and turned her paper back over. She let the sand get in her eye and allowed him to look at the answers. It looked at her and she nodded to him. Once the sand was removed from her eye, she watched as they copied her answers. Since there was like 40 minutes left, Narkita drew things.

" Number 619. What are you doing?" One of the chuunin whispered in her ear.

" What does it look like? I'm drawing." Narkita said.

" How long?" He asked.

" 15 minutes after he told us to begin." She said as he took up her test.

" 396, 369, and 963 are failed." He said.

" What?!" Naruto asked.

" You teammate was caught cheating 5 times." He said.

" What?! I_ never_ cheat!" Narkita said.

" Then why were you looking at the red head?" He asked.

" Okay. One I can't even see his test. Two to draw, duh!" Narkita said while showing him the picture.

" Times up." The instuctor said.

" I saw you glance at the blonde right there." He said while pointing to Naruto.

"He's all the way in the front row. How can I see that?! Use your head, you _**stupid weak**_, sorry excuse for a human!" Narkita yelled in his face.

" What?" The Chuunin asked.

" You heard me you _**stupid human**_." Narkita said as her voice mixed with Inumaru's.

" Call Kakashi Hatake." The instuctor said.

A Chuunin did and Kakashi appeared.

" Is there a problem?" Kakashi asked.

" Yes, you student was caught cheating and she won't get out." He said while pointing to Narkita.

" I...DO...NOT...CHEAT!" Narkita said with her voice still mixed.

" You got caught, you got caught." Kakashi said.

" For the last time. I don't cheat! _**You humans**_ are all the same. Stupid and ready to blame the _**one who appears weak**_ well guess what? _**I'm stronger**_ than _**you**_!" Inumaru said from Narkita's body and picked up the chuunin.

" Narkita, put him down." Kakashi said.

" Yeah put me down _mutt_." The chuunin said.

" Did you just call me a mutt?" Narkita asked.

" What? Don't like it? How about _Stupid mutt_? At least your mom followed orders." He said.

" Oh no. He brought up her mother." Kakashi said.

"You _**stupid human**_!" Narkita said while throwing time to the wall.

He hit the wall so hard, that he busted it open.

" Narkita. Calm down." Kakashi said while holding her down on the ground.

Narkita grew a tail, fangs, and claws. She fliped Kakashi off herself with ease and stood up.

" _**This may be Narkita's body, but I'm Inumaru for the time being**_." Inumaru said while standing on the table.

Everyone who knew Narkita as a sweet, loveing, never hurt anyone, type of person, had their mouths wide open. Now Neji he'd known Narkita to be as sweet as Hinata, but this Narkita is the one he instantly fell in love with. Everyone loved Narkita's new attitude. Even Gaara smiled at the new Narkita.

" Well then '_Inumaru'_ did you cheat?" The instuctor asked.

" Are you deaf, stupid, slow, retarded, or all of the above? I said no." Inumaru said while letting her features fade away.

" Okay you didn't cheat." the instuctor said.

Little did he know that even though he acted tough, Inumaru could smell his fear. She liked the smell of fear. She loved the smell and taste of blood. She was wondering how would he put up a good fight. Probaly not a good one. She smiled evily at the thought. Gaara took one look at her and knew what said was thinking.

' _She wants to kill someone_.' Gaara thought.

' _**Or taste someone's blood**_.' Shukaku laughed.

:. Akamaru. Don't say a thing to anyone and you either Kiba. I Inumaru am a demon.: Inumaru barked and whined at Akamaru and Kiba.

:. Lie to everyone?... Alright but I'm only doing this for you Inumaru.: Akamaru barked back.

Inumaru nodded and turned to the Chuunin that acused Narkita of cheating, he was just barely breathing.

' _**I'll put him out of his misery**_.' Inumaru said while changing her chakra.

'_ Inumaru, please don't!_' Narkita begged as the chakra type was earth style.

"Tschikage charkra!" Inumaru said as the sand poured from Gaara's gourd.

' _Inumaru, please don't!_' Narkita begged again, but it was too late.

" Sabaku kyuu." Inumaru said as the sand wraped around the Chuunin and she lifted him up in the air.

" Inumaru Stop!" Kiba yelled.

' _**Do it!**_' Shukaku said.

" Sabaku sousou." She said while closing her fist, the sand crushed the Chuunin and his blood splashed all over the place.

" Narkita?" Sasuke asked.

" I'm not Narkita, I'm Inumaru. And no it didn't hurt him, the pressure was so hard and fast, he didn't feel a thing." Inumaru explained while licking her lips, freeing them of the blood.

Her knees bucked and she fell to the ground. She sat up and rubbed her head.

" God danggit Inumaru!" Narkita shouted while standing up.

She put the sand back in the gourd and looked at everyone. The girls had terrified looks on their faces, the boys had respect and love looks on theirs, the higher ranking ninja had respect and understanding written on theirs. After a few mintutes, a kounochi name Anko came in and led them to a gate. She explained that they had to get scrolls, a heaven and an earth scroll.

" There are 14 sets of scrolls. Narkita." Anko said.

" Yes Anko-sensei?" Narkita asked.

" You will be on you own, go now." She said said and Narkita blasted off.

" Inu, Mi, Inu, Tatsu, U, Tatsu, Inu, Mi, Ne, Oushi, Ne, Tora, Tori, Tora, Saru, Uma, Saru, Inu, Mi, Hitsu ji, I, Hitsu ji, Inu, Mi, Inu. Time paralysis jutsu." Narkita said as the world stopped.

This is one jutsu that takes chakra the longer she used it. She found a heaven scroll in a tree and an earth scroll by a bus sized centiped. She went to the tower and found her name.

" Shadow clone jutsu." Narkita said as one appeared beside her.

She gave it the scrolls, it went in side and she released the Time paralysis jutsu. She ran off to where she heard Sakura yell. She for some unknown reason, transformed into Sasuke and pushed him out the way. The "grass" ninja bit her instead of Sasuke. She fell hard to the ground and held her neck.

" You will not be so lucky next time Sasuke Uchiha." Orochimaru said before disapearing.

Narkita got up and ran back to the tower. She went into her place, released the shadow clone, and howled in pain. Tears slowly coursed down her face. The pain of three marks were unbarable. She accidentily opened the scrolls and Kakashi popped out.

" Hey Narki... Narkita! What happened to you?" Kakashi asked over the screaming.

" Orochimaru tried to bite Sasuke, but I took the Bite, and he'd already bit me twice before. And now it hurts Kakashi-sensei." Narkita criedKakashi kneeled beside her.

" Ssshhhh. Calm down. Narkita, if you fouse on the pain, of course it'll hurt, think of something else." He said while rubbing her back.

" But Kakashi-sensei, It hurts! Please make it stop." Narkita wailed on his shoulder.

Kakashi felt sorry for her. His eyes though he was in a trance, looked at all three marks. It was amazing that was even alive! The chances of her living were 10 after all.

" Narkita, I'll see how it fairs. If the marks take over, I will aid you okay?" Kakashi said.

He felt her nod. He knew that if the marks took over, they would be in for it. He wordlessly put her to sleep, she would need all the rest she could get. He disappeared and left her to sleep by a wall. Four days later he came back and woke her up. She stood up by the wall and leaned against it. A few hours later everyone was lined up. Ano looked at the roster.

" Lord Hokage, there are 22 students." Anko said.

" We've never had this many, we'll have to trim the numbers down." He said.

" Alright listen up, since this is more genin than we expected, so will have something like elimination round. So those who are scared raise your hands." Anko said while looking around room.

No one raised their hands. Everyone's head turned to Narkita. Eveyone was worried about who would get Narkita.

' _Everyone fears me now. Now noone will like me. And I'll be lonely again_.' Narkita thought as she looked at everyone, who as soon as she looked at them turned their heads.

" Everyone look at the screen, who you fight will be completely random." Lord Hokage said.

The screen turned on and shuffled for about ten seconds. It stopped on two names.


	4. Chunin pre exams matches

I'm goning to make this one short, just to torture you all.

" The first match will be between Kabuto Yakushi and Narkita Ahsiyuni." Anko said as everyone cleared the space.

" Kill him." Gaara whispered while walking past her.

" Don't expect me to go easy on you because you're a girl." Kabuto said.

" Good. I want a challenge I won't regret." Narkita said while smiling.

" This match between Kabuto and Narkita will now begin." Haetei said.

Kabuto started by throwing a kunai and adding a punch. Narkita stood there unfazed. He punched and kicked and kicked and punched her, yet she was still unfazed. He hand even given her a deep gash on her arm for crying out loud. Narkita stood there, reading his attacks. She could dodge or block his attacks, she just wanted to see how strong he was. He punched her in the stomach and mixed chakra in with the blow. Narkita blinked then cracked a smile. Then she stared laughing like Gaara.

" You may be the son of a medic nin, but even that knowledge can't help you." Narkita laughed while throwing him back.

" Kakashi, what did she just say?" Naruto asked.

" You heard what she said, I just don't know if it's true." Kakashi said.

'_ Sharingan!_' Narkita thought while blinking.

When she opened her eyes, inside her iris was two shuriken. She transformed and let Inumaru take over.

" Everyone, guess what? I'm Baaaaaaaccccccckkkkkkk." Inumaru said in a creepy voice and transformed.

'_ She changed again, but she has red eyes, almost like... the sharingan! She must have inherited it from me._' Kakashi thought.

Kabuto got up and ran to Inumaru, and she brushed his attack off. She got behind him, and kicked him in the air, she heard it pop. She hit 4 chakra points making him lock. And she kicked him to make him drop.

" That's ninja style, pop, lock, and drop it." Inumaru said while landing.

'_ She's gotten move advanced since the last time I trained her._' Orochimaru thought as Kabuto got up and attacked Inumaru again.

Inumaru stopped him, and bit his neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let go of his neck. She did 5 backhand springs, making his head it with each one; She let him go and kicked him in the air again. She slashed his back to make him turn so she could grab his arm, when she did, she started spinning. She flipped and made his head hit the ground hard, and then she kicked him into the wall.

" Inumaru's barrage." She said while doing a back flip.

Kabuto go up and the marks started to take over. She ran to him and slashed him all over until he was bloody. She made sand from the ground outside and pulled it inside.

" Sabaku kyuu." She said as the sand wrapped around Kabuto.

" Narkita wait!" Kakashi said.

" Sabaku sousou." She said while closing her fist.

It crushed him. The sand came to her. She couldn't kill him, not because she didn't want to. Narkita held her back.

'_**I'm sorry Shukaku, My host wouldn't let me end his life**_.' Inumaru said.

'_** I understand. She will see it your way in a while.**_' Shukaku said.

The medic nins came and got Kabuto and took him away.

" Narkita Ahsyuni is the winner." Haetei said.

Narkita took her body back and suppressed the mark. She jumped to where her team was. Sakura was worried if she's be next, Naruto had that stupid grin on his face, Sasuke broke out that emo shell of his and smiled, and Kakashi was eying her. She looked over at Gaara and saw he had a smile on his face. Next it was Sasuke's turn to fight. Orochimaru looked at Narkita and smirked. That sent the marks into over drive, but she didn't show it. Kakashi sensed it and took her away in a cloud of smoke. He sat her down and started to write symbols over her body in his blood. He did some hand signs and put his hand over the marks. She yelled in pain. When Kakashi let go, she was breathing hard.

" This seal is only as strong as your will power. If you ever, even a little bit, doubt yourself the marks will take over." He explained.

She nodded and heard footsteps.

" My, my. It seems you two have gotten stronger in a short amount of time." Orochimaru said as he stepped out of the darkness.

Narkita's eyes became wide, her heart skipped a beat, and her breath hitched in her throat. Kakashi stood in front of Narkita.

" What do you want Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked.

" I have the right to see my own niece don't I?" Orochimaru asked.

Kakashi's eyes widened. Uncle? How? He knew Orochimaru wasn't on his side of the family, so it must have been Narkita's mother's side.

'_ That maybe true, but I don't like that look in his eye. And the way Narkita is shaking, she doesn't want to be anywhere near him._' Kakashi thought as he looked at Narkita.

Orochimaru walked towards them, and Kakashi moved out the way. He squatted down and lifted Narkita's chin. Narkita looked him in the eye and saw a familiar look.

'_ I know that look! He wants my eyes so that he can use the sharingan and byakugan! And he'll kill me to get them!_' Narkita thought with wide eyes.

" Come now my niece. There is nothing to fear of me. All I want are the sharingan and byakugan. The only thing you'll be missing is you eyes." Orochimaru said as she stood up.

Narkita held her hand up. There was a red ball with sparks forming in her hands.

" Kakashi-sensei, if you can use the chidori, I need your help." Narkita said as she built up chakra for it.

Orochimaru smiled. Narkita ran towards him and put the blow inside of him. He grabbed her and picked her up.

" You will come to me. You will submit to me. I will have you as my own." Orochimaru whispered in her ear before disappearing.

Narkita fell on the ground and rubbed her butt. Kakashi helped her up.

'_ He can be a real pain in the butt sometimes._' Narkita thought as she thought of ways to make Orochimaru squirm.

" Are you alright?" Kakashi asked as he saw an evil look on her face.

" Hunh? Oh yeah, yeah. How do you think everyone's doing?" Narkita asked.

I don't know, come on." Kakashi said while grabbing her and disappearing.

Naruto was the first to notice Kakashi and Narkita were back. Sakura was on the wall asleep, and Sasuke was in emo mode.

" Kakashi-sensei, Naruto won his match by luck…"

" Yeah, say that to my face Mr. I won in a pathetic way." Naruto said.

" Like I said, Naruto won his by luck, Sakura's ended in a draw, and Neji beat Hinata." Sasuke said.

Narkita looked at the screen and wondered who was next. It stopped on two names.

" Gaara of the sand and Rock Lee will now fight." Anko announced.

" Now's your chance Lee." Guy said while giving him a thumbs up.

" I will not disappoint you Guy sensei." Lee said while jumping down across from Gaara.

"Come on Lee! Do it!" Narkita cheered.

" Do not worry. I will defeat him." Lee said.

' _Come on Gaara, just don't kill him though._' Narkita thought with a smile.

In the middle of the match, Lee was going to open the seven gates of life.

" Lee's going to win!" Naruto said.

" Not exactly." Narkita said.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked, breaking out his emo mode.

" Gaara has on sand armor. It takes 75 of the damage, giving Gaara 25 damage." Narkita explained as Lee pulled his hidden lotus.

" Sand Coffin." Gaara said as the sand wrapped around Lee.

" Don't Kill him!" Narkita whispered.

" Sand Burial!" Gaara yelled while crushing Lee's arm and leg.

" Lee, you have no idea how lucky you are." Narkita said.

Some medic nins came and took Lee to the hospital with Guy following. Narkita was counting Lee's blessings for him.

" All finalists come down here." Anko said.

Everyone lined up.

" Here are the match ups." Anko said while holding up a board.

Naruto verses Neji, Shikamaru verse Dozo, Kankuro verses Shino, Shikamaru verses Temari, and Narkita and Sasuke verses Gaara. When Narkita saw that, a huge lump formed in her throat.

'_Me verses Gaara? I'm fighting a death match with my best friend?_' Narkita thought while looking over to Gaara.


	5. Training and friends verses friends

Hey everyone. Srry 4 da long wait. I thought that if I Slacked a little you ppl would review. Next time I won't update until I get atleast 5 reviews.

'_**Beast or innerself thinking**_'

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

She could have sworn she saw his eyes widen before her vision went blurry. Then her vision went black. Narkita opened her eyes, only to see she was in the hospital.

' _What happened?_' She thought as she sat up.

" Well, well, well. It seems the dog is finally up." Gaara said while walking in the door.

" Gaara, I can't believe I'm fighting you…" Narkita said.

Gaara laughed a little. Narkita looked toward him.

" What's so funny?" Narkita asked.

" It just, this reminds me of the time that you and I really met eye to eye. Or in our case sand to sand." Gaara said with a small laugh.

" Yeah I remember alright. You were hurting the kids that ran away from you with the sand. I was the first out of all the children to ever touch you. Ever to come near you." Narkita said.

" Yes, after that we became very good friends. You always did take up for me after that. But my father wanted you to have nothing to do with me so he casted you out of the village. After that happened, my life went down hill." Gaara said as he stood by the bed.

Narkita's head was bobbing as though she hadn't gotten any sleep in days. Gaara commanded his sand to push her down. When it did, she looked at him funny. He made the sand stay like that for awhile and went out the door. Narkita got out the sand, she got out of bed, put on different clothes, grabbed her ninja gear, and jumped out of the window. She ran to a deserted part of the village and came to a cliff. She cracked her knuckles.

' _This is going to be a piece of cake to climb._' Narkita thought while starting to climb it.

She climbed up the cliff in a flash. When she got up she collapsed on the ground. She sat up after a few minutes. She stood up. She suddenly let out a cry of frustration and punched the ground underneath her. It moaned and cracked in two. She felt the ground give under her, and she really didn't have any time to react. She would have fallen if it wasn't for Sasuke's hand. He carried her to Kakashi and put her down.

" Hey. What up?" Narkita asked with a smile.

" Hmmm… It seems you're okay. I mean after you fainting, I almost canceled your match." Kakashi said.

" W-w-w-what are you guys working on?" Narkita asked, taking the subject off her.

" Chidori." Sasuke said.

" Yes. For ultimate power, you two need to learn how to do it at the same time" Kakashi said with a masked smile.

" I'm left handed." Sasuke said.

" And I'm right handed." Narkita said.

" Good, then we shouldn't have a problem then. Should we?" Kakashi asked.

Narkita nodded her head like a big dummy.

" Now Sasuke grab Narkita's right hand with your left." Kakashi said.

Sasuke hesitated for a while, but her grabbed her hand in his.

" Now both of you activate your sharingans." Kakashi said. " Good now focus your chakra to your hand like you did before Sasuke." Kakashi instructed.

When Sasuke did, it burned the mess out of Narkita's hand. It was ripping her skin off.

" Now you too Narkita." Kakashi said.

Narkita did. When she did, the chidori was loud and bright.

" Now hit that target." Kakashi said.

Narkita and Sasuke ran to one of the biggest targets, and it exploded. They let go of the other's hand and backed away from each other.

" Sasuke Uchiha." Gaara's strained voice echoed.

" Yeah?" Sasuke asked with his hands in his pockets.

" Be ready. I'm going to destroy you in our match." Gaara said as he walked toward them and stopping three feet away from them.

Seeing that Sasuke was a little speechless, Narkita said something without thinking for once.

" Well you know what Gaara? We're goin' to run ya into the ground, and when we do, you won't know what hit cha." Narkita said before she started pushing him away from Sasuke and Kakashi. " Try not to hurt him badly Panda. And I'm looking forward to our rematch." She whispered before shoving him away. " And don't you forget it!" Narkita yelled.

" What was that all about?" Kakashi asked when she came back to them.

" Nothing Kakashi sensei." Narkita said as though she was talking to Naruto.

' _So you say._' Kakashi thought. " You two need some rest. You need to recover your chakra."

" Great idea Kakashi sensei!" Narkita said, a little too quickly. '_ Whoa, I've been a little jumpy. I hope Sasuke hasn't noticed._' Narkita thought as she and Sasuke followed Kakashi.

" Hey Narkita are you okay? You've been a little paranoid." Sasuke said with a hidden grin.

Narkita jumped.

'_He notice!_' Narkita thought with a panicked expression.

" Just kidding! You took me seriously?" Sasuke asked as he laughed.

" Well… yeah. " Narkita said with a smile.

" Hey, I joke sometimes." Sasuke said, still laughing.

' _He's so cute when he's laughing._' Narkita thought.

" Break it up back there." Kakashi said as he stopped.

Kakashi motioned for them to sit down and rest. Sasuke sat right down, but Narkita told Kakashi that she was worried about him. He told her he'd be fine and to get some rest. Narkita sat down and took a while to get to sleep.

" _I don't want to die!"_

" _Foster your hate for us and you will live."_

" _If you don't do as I say, I will have Kabuto kill you!"_

" Ah!" Narkita screamed as she stood up.

" I see your finally up Narkita." Sasuke said as he walked to her.

" I wish I could say the same for Kakashi sensei. He's out like a light." Narkita said.

Then Kakashi disappeared. Narkita and Sasuke looked at each other and some how fell into a black hole. When they opened their eyes, they were in their seven year old bodies. They were running in to the Uchiha part of the village.

" Hey Sasuke. Your mom said that she would help you with your shuriken jutsu, but you declined. I was hoping that I can help you." Narkita said as they slowed down to a walk.

' _She's asking to help me? What if she gets hurt?_' Sasuke thought as he looked at her.

Sasuke hadn't answered, so they continued to walk. Narkita wasn't used to silence so it was a little awkward for her. They suddenly noticed something: all the lights were off. Then the village was way too quite.

" Something's not right Narkita." Sasuke said.

' _**You know, I sensed something back there.**_' Inumaru said and Narkita jumped, but not enough for Sasuke to notice.

Narkita shook it off and followed Sasuke to his house. More than likely Narkita's mother was sure to be there.

" Mom, we're back!" Sasuke and Narkita said at the same time while taking off their shoes.

Hearing no answer neither of their mothers, they started to look around the house. First, they looked in the kitchen. Then the entertainment room. When they didn't find them there, they went to the main room. When they reached it, they heard a thud.

' _Something's in there._' Sasuke thought.

Narkita on the other hand was crying. She already knew what lay on the other side of the door. She heard her brother's thoughts.

' _Now that the Uchiha clan is wiped out, only our younger siblings stand in out way. Not even Itachi's parents or my mother could stand up to our powers._' Damyo thought.

" Sasuke, please… L-l-l-l-let's just go." Narkita said while pulling his sleeve.

Sasuke shook his head and reached for the door. Narkita reached for the door also. Together they 

both opened the door. They took about two steps before they stopped. Their parents were on the floor, blood was everywhere. They both looked at their older brothers then at each other and back again.

" D-d-d-d-damyo?" Sasuke asked.

" Ita-ita-ita-itachi?" Narkita asked.

They both nodded.

" Why would you kill…"

" To see how strong we were." Damyo said as he and Itachi took a step towards Narkita and Sasuke.

Then Itachi's and Damyo's eyes changed. Narkita and Sasuke stared into their eyes and had a tingly feeling. They looked around and saw nothing put 

bodies and blood everywhere. Then they saw their brothers kill their parents.

" NO!" Narkita screamed with Sasuke. Then they fell to the ground.

They got up, breathing heavily. Narkita ran to her brother Damyo and punched him in his "flawless" face as her mother called it, and bruised it. He punched her back and sent her flying. She got up again with tears in her eyes. Then her heart felt like a sword had pierced straight through it. She and Sasuke ran out the house screaming that they didn't want to die. When they got half way away from their house, their brothers stopped them. They started begging for their lives and Damyo held up a hand to silence them.

" You two are not worth killing." Itachi said.

" If you two ever want to destroy us, foster your hate for us. Hate everyone and everything for living." Itachi said before slicing at them.



" AH!" Narkita screamed.

"Ugh." Sasuke said as they woke up.

" Good after noon to you two too." Kakashi said while reading his book.

" How long were we out?" Narkita asked.

" Maybe… Oh would you look at the time. Its time for you two to go to the chuunin exams." Kakashi said while putting his book up.

Narkita and Sasuke nodded and took off.

' _Did that just happen?_' Narkita thought as they reached the arena.

They jumped in the wall and landed in the middle of the arena.

" Alright. The final competitors are here. This match will be between Narkita Ahsiyuni and Sasuke Uchiha verses Gaara of the desert." Gemna said as Gaara walked down.

Gaara walked until he was a few feet away from them.

" Begin!" Gemna said as he jumped out the way.

Gaara's sand started to pour out of his gourd and the sand surrounded him. The sand lashed out to Narkita and Sasuke, who went different directions to dodged the attack. Gaara made the sand split the ways Sasuke and Narkita went and it almost got them. Gaara kept at making the sand attack them. Sasuke and Narkita dodged the sand with ease. Eventullay, the sand got Narkita's shoulder. She stopped and the sand wrapped around her.

" Sabaku kyuu." Gaara said.

" Narkita!" Sasuke yelled as he threw shuriken at Gaara, which was useless.

" Sabaku sousou." Gaara said while closing his fist.

Narkita felt something brush against her skin, put didn't harm her. She burst out of the sand coffin and landed near Sasuke.

" Are you okay Narkita?" Sasuke asked.

" Yeah. I'm fine." Narkita said.

Narkita focused her chakra and got enough chakra.

" Transform." Narkita said as a cloud appeared around her.

When it cleared, she transformed into Naruto.

" Shadow clone jutsu." Narkita said as five clones appeared around her.

" What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

" This next move is in the courtesy of Naruto!" Narkita said as the clones scattered.

The clones ran to Gaara and kicked him.

" Na-ru-to." Three clones said while kicking him.

" Uzu-ma-ki." Two more clone said while kicking Gaara into the air.

Narkita ran and jumped off the clone.

"Barrage!" Narkita said as she flipped and kicked Gaara into the ground.

'_Byakugan_.' Narkita thought as she transformed again.

This time she was Neji. Gaara got up and wiped his sand around to get her. But he was too late. She had already gotten in the stance for the eight tripalms one hundred twenty-eight palm jutsu.

" She couldn't have! Its impossible! Even I haven't gotten to that level!" Neji yelled.

" Eight tripalms two palms!" Narkita said as she moved in on Gaara.

Her attack hit. Now there was no stopping her.

" Four palms…eight palms… sixteen palms… thirty-two palms… sixty-four palms… one hundred twenty-eight palms!" Narkita said while hitting all his points.

After the last one, she pushed him away with some of her chakra. Narkita smirked as she watched Gaara get up. Gaara looked at her and made the sand behind her grab her. Narkita screamed and tried to break out of the sand.

" Come on now Narkita, you all of all people should know it's pointless to get out of my sand." Gaara said to a squirming Narkita.

" Let me out of here!" Narkita screamed.

Gaara smiled and made the sand crush her.

' _Not here! Not now. I still have to beat Damyo!_' Narkita thought while calming down.

Narkita looked at Gaara and smiled. Gaara looked at her as though she had sprouted three heads.

" Fire style: Fire spin jutsu!" Narkita said before a spinning ball of fire left her mouth.

Gaara moved out the way. In doing so, he released his hold on Narkita. Narkita landed with a crazy smile. Then she started laughing.

" You wanted a fight, now you got one Panda." Narkita said while attacking him head on.

Gaara forced his sand in front of himself. Much to his surprise, his next blink he had been flying back.


End file.
